<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star-Tossed by Annasunshine77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422648">Star-Tossed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annasunshine77/pseuds/Annasunshine77'>Annasunshine77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Sykkuno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Violence, Imposter!Sykkuno, M/M, Omega Corpse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annasunshine77/pseuds/Annasunshine77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A stoic Sykkuno stared back at Corpse, blood dripping off his green space suit, blue body lying dead at his feet.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star-Tossed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am, once again, asking for your forgiveness for writing trash for a good, wholesome fandom. I've never had an interest in writing about streamers and I most definitely never dabbled in omegaverse before now but..cough..here we are...<br/>I coould explain my reasoning &amp; motivations, but I feel like I've said too much already. And I'm not sure which direction I will take this in, or if I might just leave as is, there are many possibilities I keep flipping between. If I do continue, the rating and tags will be updated as well.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: This is based on the internet personas we see from real people and it does not reflect reality.<br/>If one of them state that they are uncomfortable with this, I will delete. Thank you~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Corpse sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lights flickered, signaling the incoming darkness once again. They would never get out of here if the electronics continued failing like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mission had been… difficult, so far. It started out the same, ten qualified employees sent in to upgrade The Skeld in the typical less than four months. Seven alphas and three omegas this time. Not the best numbers, but everyone seemed decent and trustworthy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alpha and omega mixed trips were not unheard of, but they were rare, considering the differentiating biology. The federation usually tried to keep them separated on the account that, more often than not, when a ship returned from it’s job, there was either a missed suppressant or multiple alpha rut activations that had happened along the way. By the time the ship routed home, bonds had usually been formed, causing the alphas to become extremely violent when they and their omegas were approached after landing. The poor omegas almost always needed medical attention and it was common for them to be pregnant. If a mixed trip did have to happen, it was better to try and keep the numbers balanced, so that if something did go wrong, there was less of a chance for alpha fights or for omegas to be passed around the ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Corpse's second mission and, frankly, he didn’t enjoy them. He was still trying to get used to it all. Out here, it was cold, lonely, and suffocating all at the same time. Everything had been so different on Earth; it was comfortable and familiar. Safety felt rare here, but the concept of safety had always been complicated for Corpse, especially since underneath his suppressants, he was hiding his omega.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a decision Corpse had made at a young age. With his looks and his overwhelming masculinity, everyone had been sure he’d present as an alpha. He would’ve been happy as a beta. It secretly broke his heart when he woke in the middle of the night, struggling through his first presenting heat. Despite the recent progression of society and laws for omega rights, things were still nowhere near equal. He saw how omegas were treated and looked down upon like they were useless; the thought of fighting through that kind of life made him physically sick. So, with the support of his family, he started suppressants and alpha pheromones. It was risky, but God he loved the freedom and respect that came with it. He was free to work high risk jobs, walk the streets any time at night, or move wherever he desired to go. People were scared of him and wanted his approval at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was imperative to stay on track while working this type of overextended job. Timers were his best friend. Corpse had years of practice and he had only missed a suppressant twice in his years. With how long he’s taken them, if he skipped a couple days, it would still be hard for the typical beta to tell a difference. The threat of running out of suppressants or incorrectly rationing the pheromones was still a very real threat. Just another dire situation for him to worry about on this upgrading trip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing that was keeping him sane was meeting Sykkuno. While Corpse was quiet and stayed to the side, Sykkuno was like a bright star. He was a shy omega who had a kind light that enraptured everyone; it made them want to befriend and protect him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In one of their earlier weeks, Sykkuno had actually saved his life. When Corpse was in Navigation, one of the airlocks had flown open, causing a drop in the oxygen levels and the room to be swept up in a swirl. He was on the opposite side of the room when the air in his suit began feeling tight and his feet were losing their grip. When he craned his head, he caught Sykkuno’s eyes observing him before the green suited crewmate threw himself at the airlock controls. The force closed seconds later and they had fallen to the metal ground, gasping for breath. Corpse couldn’t remember the last time he had been so happy to see another human being. Since then, they’ve done most of their work together, preferring each other’s quiet company and protection. Over the weeks, it had become so easy to fall through time with Sykkuno. Corpse had begun actually looking forward to starting the day again. He would read in the mornings until Sykkuno sought him out in the cafeteria to work on tasks and errands together. At the end of the day, they would sit in weapons, gazing at the stars until Sykkuno took his hand, leading them back to their respective bunkers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Recently, the electronics had been buggy as shit. Comms, doors, reactors, everything had developed some sort of malfunction. Now, the lights were flickering, becoming so dim it was hard to see a hand in front of your face. Everyone usually raced the problem area, so Corpse didn’t see the point in hurrying from shields, especially since it was not life threatening. He did have something to drop off at communications, so he would stop by there before hitting electrical. When he arrived, it was still pitch black, but the comms door was sealed shut. Something felt wrong, something felt very wrong. He felt immediately on edge and part of him wanted to keep moving, like it had never been his intention to stop at comms in the first place. He thought he saw movement through the door window before the door slid open with a hiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corpse could smell the truth before he came face to face with it. An overwhelming scent of musk and power mixed with familiar hints of Sykkuno’s burnt vanilla. The smell of an alpha. An unstable alpha. And the smell of coppery blood. “This...This can’t be happening,” he floundered, stopping dead in his tracks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A stoic Sykkuno stared back at him, blood dripping off his green space suit, blue body lying dead at his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me just say, there were so many times I about scrapped this but I forced myself to work thru it, despite my other SEVEN works that are in dire need of love and if that doesn't say what kind of life I lead, I don't know what will.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>